Haunted House Special
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: The akatsuki signed a peace treaty with Konoha for one night. The night of Hallow's Eve. They set up a haunted house to scare the kids. Will Bailey be discovered by her once friends? Rated T for swearing  surprisingly not Hidan .


**Warning: This does not actually take place in My Life as a Ninja. It however does hint at future comings. Along with Deidara's Motherly Instincts.**

* * *

It was the second Halloween for the Akatsuki and we had signed a peace treaty with Konoha for the day. We moved the base closer and set up a haunted house. I moved through the base quickly and carefully as to not let off any of the traps Hidan and I had set.

Making my way into the normal side of our base for all the kids to young to go in and are just trick-or-treating, I called out for our little boy. "Riku, c'mon, don't you want to go trick-or-treating?"

"I'll go in a bit, Mummy said I could scare some kids in the haunted house," a voice called from the a room off to my right. I moved towards it.

"I told you not to call me Mummy, I'm a boy. Now, stop moving, un!" I heard Deidara's voice yell. I opened the door to the room to see Deidara trying to paint cat whiskers on Riku's face. I couldn't help but aw at the sight.

"Now that reminds me of the Uchiha family tradition. Once a kid is old enough to go trick-or-treating, which depends on the kid and usually ranges from 2 to 5, they are put in a kitty costume," I said looking at Riku.

"Yeah, Itachi told me and allowed us to borrow the costume, un," Deidara said.

"I wore that last time. I can show you pictures of Itachi from Halloween's past later. Now, let's go scare some kids. A few have already come," I said. Riku ran ahead in his cute cat costume. I followed in my Sith Lord costume with Deidara as a scary baby behind us. Sasori had gotten him into a diaper and he looked really scary with the stitches off of his chest mouth.

The Akatsuki had weird and scary costumes. Sasori was a skeleton. Itachi was a vampire, yet again. Kisame was a surfer dude who welcomed people to the haunted house ($5 for a tour and $10 for unlimited access). Hidan was ghost. We had powdered his clothes white to make him look paler than he already was. Konan was a dark witch and she had mastered the cackle. Pein was Hades in all his evil godly glory. Kakuzu was a zombie. Tobi was a rotten lollipop while Zetsu was himself. He scared a lot of kids.

We took our places in the haunted house as I heard Kisame greet the kids. "Aloha kids, welcome to the Akatsuki House of Horrors. Enjoy!"

"Mister, why are you a surfer, that's not scary," a kid's voice asked. I fought the urge to giggle.

"That's the point," he replied. I heard the sound of a slamming door and I knew the scarring was on. Screams echoed as Itachi and Pein scared a few people. I never understood how the kids could be afraid of Pein, but oh well.

A witch's cackle erupted and heavy breathing came from the room next to ours. More screams than ever came from that room. Konan and Hidan were in there after all. The door to mine and Riku's room opened and I hit play on the CD. It played Darth Vader breathing and a cat hissing. We jumped out and I made a fake slash at the kids as they screamed and ran past us. Riku blocked the door hissing, but he nearly got trampled.

Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu were in the room after ours, and Zetsu and Tobi were after theirs. I made clones of Riku and I and headed for the door. I got to chaperone Riku as we trick or treated.

I grabbed Riku's hand and brought him to the Haruno household. I rang the doorbell and moved Riku in front of me. Sakura's mom opened the door. "Trick-or-treat," I said as sweetly as possible. Riku then echoed me. She smiled and handed us candy. "Mrs. Haruno, do you know where Sakura is?" I asked.

"She's trick-or-treating with a few if her friends," she replied. I nodded, grabbed Riku's hand again, and headed to more houses. We trick-or-treated at the Nara home, the Akimichi home, the Yamanaka home, and the Inuzuka and Aburame homes. Riku had trouble holding his candy since the Akimichi gave out big bags of candy.

We had gone through many homes and not once did we see any of Konoha 11. We turned the corner and came face to face with Neji. I stopped short, quickly pushing Riku behind me. "Bailey," he said with his nose pointed upward.

"Neji," I replied back with equal pride. We stood in front of each other until Lee decided to venture over to see what was wrong. He stopped short when he saw me. "Hello Lee, do you mind getting Neji-nii-san to move. I'd like to continue trick-or-treating," I looked over toward him. He said not a word nor did he move.

By now, the rest of the Konoha 11 minus Naruto came over. I picked Riku up, turned and walked away. "Bailey, can we go to your haunted house," I heard Sakura yell. I turned my head back to look at them.

"Everyone is welcome. It is not my place to allow or not to allow you to come," I replied and continued forward.

"He better not be yours Bailey. If he is, I will personally kill you," I heard Neji yell. I turned all the way around and held Riku out in front of me. He started giggling.

"Does he even look like me?" Neji shook his head. "Then do you think he's mine?" He shook his head again. I spun at my heel and marched away before anyone could say anything.

We arrived back at the base. Riku on my back. He was so tired. I set him on the couch and moved to get Deidara. The door for the trick-or-treaters was knocked on before I could go anywhere. I went over to open it as Deidara came into the room.

I opened the door and Deidara settled next to Riku to nurse his baby. Neji, dressed as a doctor, Tenten, dressed as a samurai, Lee, dressed as a green bear, Sakura, dressed as a pop star, and Kiba, dressed as a werewolf were waiting there. I handed them candy.

"We went through the haunted house," Neji started. He paused for a second. "Was that guy's head really off?" I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Yes and it wasn't a Genjutsu. He's immortal," I replied.

"He made Shino shit his pants," Kiba added. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house tonight, since you'll be leaving tomorrow," Sakura asked. A smirk made its way across my face as an idea came. I held up a finger and rushed over to Deidara. After a minute of deliberation, I hurried back.

"Here's a deal for you. If you guys tell me why you all hate me, than you guys can come here and we can party here with absolutely no fighting," I told them. They looked at each other and they nodded.

"We hate you because you broke Mitchell and Kakashi's heart. How could you send such a hate filled letter to them?" Neji said. I looked at them confused but dropped it as they left. What did they mean?

They arrived back and we had put Riku to bed and stashed his candy atop the fridge. Kisame turned the TV onto some scary movie and Itachi nestled in his arms. Kakuzu and Hidan took the other couch. Deidara and Sasori settled on the floor to watch the movie as Tobi and Zetsu went to tend to Zetsu's garden from all the kids who could have hurt it. It was in the last room of the haunted house. Pein and Konan were cleaning up.

I showed the guys to the living room and everyone settled down as well. We were watching the movie when a teary eyed Riku came in the room. Deidara rushed over to him and scooped him into his arms. "Are you okay, my baby?" he asked the crying boy. Sasori came over and embraced the both of them.

"I had a bad dream. Mummy died," he said. Deidara looked the boy straight in the eye, his mothering instincts coming out fully.

"Mummy isn't going to die anytime soon. I won't die until I know you can live without me and that hasn't happened yet because I can't live without you," he said. I smirked at the cuteness and at the fact that Deidara had called himself Mummy.

The night continued peacefully and we had started playing games and trading candy. Everything was nice but I couldn't help but feel a growing sense of foreboding.


End file.
